Justice or Injustice?
by Dbzkiller3
Summary: These short stories span beyond TD. They go from movies to games to TV shows,etc. Most of the will be people who deserved it,in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**There are some shows or movies with characters that you don't like for some reason but you put up with them because they have some redeeming qualities. **

**Then there are those who you just wanna murder in cold blood or just wanna see them die. These are those characters. (By the way,no I am not clinically insane. Or am I?) **

**Total Drama Pahkitew Island:Amy. Amy is your usual stereotypical blonde. Bitchy,Ignorant,Over Confident,Self Centered,Bitchy,probably Retarded,Bitchy,Did I mention Bitchy?**

**This could happen if she finally pushed her sister,Samey,over the edge. Enjoy.**

**Samey's POV**

_"I've had ENOUGH!" Samey thought to herself. Yesterday her stupid sister amy told everyone at camp she had a crush on Jasmine,which was true,but she wanted to tell her that alone,not out loud in front of everyone._

_Not only that,today she put poison ivy in her new conditioner. It took 3 hours to get it off of her. _

_"Why am I the one she picks on and why does no one but Jasmine believe me?" Samey said to herself in her bed._

_Samey looked under her pillow and pulled out a knife. She had always kept one for self defense,but lately she was thinking of using it on her sister._

_"It's not like anyone would miss her. She could just...disappear and no one would care." Samey twirled the knife in her hands._

_Samey took a deep breath and snuck out of the cabin to find some sort of bag she could use._

* * *

_8 Minutes Later..._

_Bitches POV_

_amy woke up with a fright. Her face hurt a lot and she felt sore. When she looked down she saw she was tied up against a tree._

_"Mmmph." amy tried yelling but her mouth was gagged with tape. She looked up and saw Samey there with a knife in her dripping with blood and Samey staring at her._

_Thats when amy noticed her cheek was dripping with blood and Samey was starting to get closer to her._

_Samey kneeled down and forcefully ripped the tape off of her mouth and amy let out a scream. Or tried to anyways..._

_Before amy could do anything,Samey forcefully opened her jaw,and used the knife to cut out amy's tongue._

_amy tried over and over to scream but all she did was cough up more blood._

_Samey still kept her serious expression,but on the inside,she was laughing like the Joker._

_Samey then used her fingers to widen amy's eye and stuck the knife firmly into her eye._

_amy had lost all her energy. She couldn't think or speak,right now all she could do was make gurgling noises choking on her blood._

_Samey stood there for a moment before getting an evil grin on her face. Then she whispered in her sisters ear:"Don't worry,I'll make this extra painful,just for you...sis."_

* * *

_Jasmine was foraging for food with Shawn again when they caught a strange smell coming from their left. They were shocked with what they saw._

_It was Amy's mangled body,covered in blood and guts,with a terrified look on her face and she looked as if she was throwing up blood for however long she was there._

_And above her mangled corpse was an ominous message:"An eye for an eye,a tongue for a tongue..._

**_And that was chapter 1 of this series. I will accept requests for any characters you guys think should be in this story. But you'll have to either decide how they die in detail or you could just say how they should be killed and I'll think of the rest._**

**_I will only do this when I am feeling VERY agitated so expect a new victim up soon. _**

**_I'll also only put people on here who've either done something to be killed,or just act like it. I will accept it if it's for a legit reason and it can be ANYONE from any movie or show or game or comic book,etc._**

**_And don't worry,these will get WAY more gory and disturbing so... Yay!_**

**_But sometimes the victim'll be someone who hasn't done anything just for giggles. (I really am clinically insane aren't I?)_**

**_There's a clue as to who the next victim is in the description,try to find it if you can. _**

**_Hint:The next victim has done nothing wrong. She's 8 years old._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt bad writing this one. (A little...) Really,it tore out my heart (Not) to write this. WARNING:Contains child rape and going overboard on murder. (Play Persona 4 and 3,they're awesome.) By the way,to avoid spoilers,I'm going to switch the killer's identity. (Huh?) Enjoy.**

**Nanako Dojima:8 year old girl of Persona 4. Also the Protagonist cousin. She's on this list because I felt like it.**

"Why're you doing this Big Bro?" Nanako said tied up to a fence post. "Because Nana-chan,life is getting bored and I need excitement in my life." Yu said. (That's the protagonist's name.)

Nanako looked down. "B-But-but that's all she could say before Yu slapped her across her face. "OW!" Nanako's face stung hard.

"Shut up you little bitch,I'm going to have some fun and you're going to sit there and be quiet,understand!" Yu shouted"Y-Yes..." Nanako stuttered. She then closed her eyes and waited for this nightmare to end. She was slapped yet again.

"I want you to witness every last moment,so keep your damn eyes open!" Yu shouted again. "O-Okay." Nanako opened her eyes. Yu put his down to unzip his pants. Nanako looked curious as to what he was doing.(She's 8,wait doesn't that make this even more horrible?Meh)

Suddenly,Nanako felt intense pain throughout her entire body. It felt as if her entire lower body were on fire. It was the opposite for Yu,he's getting even more hotter than when he raped Naoto and made her "disappear" (and by that,I mean put in a secret room in his room. What can I say,I love girls who look like guys dressing up as guys. Example:Alois,even though that's reverse but whatever.)

"P-Please stop! It hurts!" Nanako cried out. "Yeah,scream for me Nana-chan!" Yu felt his release coming soon. Just then,Yu pulled out and "released" on Nanako.

"G-Get it off!" Nanako screamed. "I've had fun playing Nanako,but all good things must come to an end."

Yu then stepped back and yelled:"Izanagi!" A Persona came out. "W-What're you going to do?!" Nanako said no longer holding back tears.

Yu got down to her ear and whispered:"Let's just say you'll be with your mother soon Nanako."

* * *

23 hours later at a new crime scene...

Dojima just arrived at a new scene where he heard his nephew just got into trouble with the police. "What is it with him? He's been acting strange for a while no-Dojima stopped dead in his tracks. "N-No!" Dojima rushed over.

In front of everyone,was a burnt corpse tied up against a tree. That wasn't even the worse part,the corpse was missing a head and burnt from head to toe. But no one could deny the face that was sitting so casually next to the body. It was Nanako's,crying face sitting straight up looking up at her own body,blood everywhere in the area.

Dojima started to cry,hard. It's most likely he'll never recover...

**Not gonna lie,I shed a tear or two writing this. I intended to make this more brutal,but even I couldn't do it to poor Nanako. Now it's time for the reviewers to decide who dies next! (Why am i so excited about that?)**

**By the way,don't try to get my update pattern,it depends on my mood. For now,prepare for more brutal deaths.**

**By the way,for my other stories,i've already gotten their new chapters but it'll be a while before I update them. I've also got a Corpse Party/Dbz Crossover in the works with Trunks and Goten as the Protagonists.**


End file.
